


For the rest of my days

by Dandelionsxfran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, PROTECT THEM, Pining, They so smol, post-wizarding war, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionsxfran/pseuds/Dandelionsxfran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know I should probably go. Especially after the way I treated you, after all that’s happened. I shouldn’t be sitting here now,” Draco ran a hand through his hair. “But I don’t want to go.”</p><p>“So don’t,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the rest of my days

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Drarry squad who always have to put up with my angsty thoughts about these two.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic happened in my sleep and should be proof that you never escape Drarry hell.
> 
> This mess happened in a couple hours and is completely un-beta'd so don't hate me too much if there are errors :3
> 
> I listened to One by Ed Sheeran on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Tell me that you turned down the man  
> Who asked for your hand  
> 'Cause you're waiting for me  
> And I know, you're gonna be away a while  
> But I've got no plans at all to leave
> 
> And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?
> 
> All my senses come to life  
> While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
> Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
> 'Cause you are the only one  
> And all my friends have gone to find  
> Another place to let their hearts collide  
> Just promise me, you'll never leave again  
> ...  
> Just promise me, you'll always be a friend
> 
> 'Cause you are the only one
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Harry could feel Draco’s warmth seeping into his arm as they walked side by side through the deserted streets of Hogsmead. Draco had convinced Harry to sneak away with him in the middle of the night, the two of them conspiring underneath Harry’s invisibility cloak. Harry smiled as he walked, and feeling bold he reached out to take Draco’s hand. Draco glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before tightening his grip on Harry’s hand. Harry felt warm all over. They had to be careful when they talked to each other at Hogwarts, but here they were free to be themselves. The thought made Harry feel giddy all over._

 

Harry woke up with a groan. He buried his face into his pillow and laced his fingers together, trying to chase the warm feeling of Draco’s hand in his. He kept this up until it made him feel stupid. He disentangled himself from his bedding and turned to check the time. He let out another groan when he saw it was only 3am. Harry knew he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep for a while so he grabbed his glasses from the night table and went downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. He was used to not sleeping. It had been five years since the Wizarding War, but there was always something that kept him up at night.

While Harry waited for the water to boil, his thoughts turned to his dream. Harry hadn’t spoken to Draco in nearly five years – not since the trial. But he often thought of that night during their sixth year. The last night they had together. Harry remembered the way Draco had pulled him behind a wall and heatedly kissed him _like he meant something._ Harry vividly remembered the way Draco’s lips felt. Even now, six years later, he knew that no one would ever be able to compare to Draco Malfoy.

The kettle switched off, signalling the tea was ready. Harry poured his cup and went to sit at the kitchen table. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep thinking of Draco, but then he had found that sodding article in the Daily Prophet with that picture of Draco looking beautiful and untouchable and Harry couldn’t help but think, _He isn’t untouchable. I touched him once. I knew him,_ before letting himself get lost in thoughts of a time when they weren’t strangers to each other.

Harry took a sip of his tea and cursed as it burned his mouth. A soft knock at the door interrupted his cursing. Harry looked at the time and frowned. “Who would come knocking at nearly bloody half 3 in the morning” he muttered to himself as he walked to the door. What he saw when he opened it surprised him more than anything else he had seen in his lifetime.

There, standing in front of him, was one Draco Malfoy, whom he hadn’t spoken a word to in five years, looking as disheveled as he had the last night they had spent together. _Is it a coincidence that he appears the night I dream about him?_

“Erm, hi.” was all Harry could manage in his surprise. _Christ he looked good,_ he thought to himself.

Draco looked at Harry like he couldn’t believe he was at his doorstep, like he hadn’t meant to actually knock on the door. He managed a smirk anyway, classic Draco. “Hi, Harry.” He said softly.

 _Oh forget this, coincidence or not the universe is rarely so lazy._ Harry cleared his throat. “Would you like to come in?” He offered.

Draco nodded before stepping into Harry’s flat. Harry closed the door and followed him to the kitchen, remembering the way Draco’s hair felt in his fingers.

“Would you like some tea? I’ve just boiled the water.” He asked after a moment.

“Perhaps something stronger if you have it.”

Harry nodded. “I’ve got a bottle of firewhisky in the cupboard,” he said as he turned to get it and two cups, _No point in drinking tea now._ “Shall we go to the sitting room?”

Not waiting for an answer, Harry walked out of the kitchen, trusting Draco to follow. He put the glasses on the table and poured the firewhisky into each. Draco took a glass and flopped onto one of the single seat sofas behind him, bringing his knees up and making himself comfortable. Looking as if he belonged there. Maybe he had. Harry swallowed before looking away and taking his own seat.

They sat together in companionable silence, sipping their drinks. Harry desperately wanted to know why Draco had shown up at his flat in the middle of the night – and how he even knew where that was – but he knew better than to push Draco to talk before he was ready, so he kept waiting.

_They’d done this before. Sitting in silence together, drinking firewhisky. Draco had managed to hide some in the abandoned house he had worked to clean up and prepare for their arrival and overnight stay. They sat against the wall, Draco’s fingers lightly tracing patterns on Harry’s arm. Harry leaned into Draco, feeling perfectly content. He was touched by how much thought Draco had put into setting up a night for them to get away and spend together, unguarded._

_“Harry,” Draco whispered._

_Harry turned to look at him. And then Draco kissed him. Where their last kiss had been all heat, this kiss was soft, so soft. Draco kissed Harry like he was something precious. Like this was the last time he would ever be kissing Harry Potter in all his life. Draco brought his hand up to cradle Harry’s face. And Harry kissed back like he never wanted to be kissing anyone but Draco for the rest of his life. Feeling as though they fit together so perfectly – like two lost puzzle pieces._

 

The sound of Draco clearing his throat brought Harry back to the present. He could feel himself blushing lightly, and distracted himself by topping up their glasses, hoping Draco didn’t notice the path his thoughts were on.

“I keep trying to make an excuse as to why I found myself suddenly at your door, but the truth is I have nothing,” Draco said softly. “I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk. I was so lost in my thoughts I managed to apparate to your front door.” Draco blushed. “Don’t ask me how I know where you live.”

Harry could see Draco’s blush in the soft light. Images of Draco looking flushed, with swollen red lips entered his mind. He looked down at his drink.

“I know I should probably go. Especially after the way I treated you, after all that’s happened. I shouldn’t be sitting here now,” Draco ran a hand through his hair. “But I don’t want to go.”

“So don’t,” Harry looked up to find Draco’s eyes on him. His eyes held so much pain and sadness, Harry just wanted to kiss it away. “Don’t go.”

“But Harry –”

“No,” Harry said firmly. He just found Draco again, he wasn’t about to let him leave. At least not without some kind of explanation. “I waited for you to come after me. For us to continue what we had,”

_Harry woke that morning tangled in Draco’s arms. They were messy and probably smelled awful. Like sweat and sex and maybe love and Harry had never felt more at peace in his entire existence. He kissed Draco’s hair, wishing they could freeze time and live in this moment forever._

 

“You avoided me like it meant nothing to you. Like it was so easy for you to forget me,” Harry took a breath, finally able to get the words he had been waiting five years to say. “It wasn’t nothing for me, Draco. And I never forgot.”

_It was daylight, and a weekend. Which meant they had to be careful when leaving as to not raise suspicions. Draco nuzzled closer into Harry’s neck._

_“Shh.. stop thinking, you’re ruining my mood and I’m trying to sleep.” Draco told him sleepily._

_Harry tightened his arms around this boy who was somehow even more beautiful in the morning light. Who let his guard down enough around Harry to fall asleep with him, allowed Harry to see him undone in the moonlight, allowed him to be the first thing he saw in the morning._

 

Draco laughed bitterly, “You don’t understand.”

“So _help_ me to understand. I have waited five years to understand.”

_When Draco opened his eyes he watched Harry’s face. Trying to memorize every line, expression, every soft detail in the soft early hours of morning, as if he would never be seeing it again. He looked at him with such fondness. Harry searched his eyes, and it looked like Draco had dreams of them for the future. When he was finished, Draco kissed him. Harry had never felt more treasured._

_Draco hid his face in Harry’s neck to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to regain control of his emotions._

_Harry traced patterns on his back._

 

“Did you really think I would’ve willingly let you get away?” Draco took a ragged breath and looked brokenly at Harry. “To give up on us before we even had a chance to get good at _being_ us?”

This didn’t make sense to Harry. He remembered everything about that day. The way Draco told him to leave first. Kissing him softly, as if it was the last time – which it had been the last time. Harry remembered trying to catch Draco’s attention over the next few weeks and being rejected every time. He pretended like they had never happened. Like Harry was a mistake. And then everything had gone to shit at Hogwarts and there were bigger things to be worrying about.

But the emotion that Draco poured into the words ‘being us’ led Harry to doubt everything he thought he knew about the boy. Made it seem as if Draco wished there was a world in which everything _hadn’t_ fallen to shit. Where they had stayed together.

“Harry, a week earlier my family started forcing me to go to Death Eater meetings. Then a week after we were together they forced me to join them. I didn’t have a choice! They would have _killed_ you if they ever knew.” His voice shook on the last sentence. “I couldn’t…. I knew it was for the best to let you go that morning when you walked out the door. I did it to protect you. All I wanted was one perfect night with you. If I had that then I could make it through whatever they asked of me.”

And suddenly Harry _did_ see it. A world where they had all the time in the world to have gotten to know each other. To have been able to spend many nights together, many mornings where the first thing they would see would be each other’s face. A world where they would be together even when everything fell to shit, because it would be okay as long as they were together. Then when the war was over, they would have bought a flat together.

“Oh, Draco,” Harry breathed. And suddenly the distance across the sitting room became too vast.

Harry put his glass on the table, got up and crossed the room to where Draco was sitting. He fell to his knees at Draco’s feet and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, burying his head in his stomach. Harry breathed his scent in.

Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair with the other. “Harry, Harry, Harry,” he whispered softy, reverently.

Harry raised his head and looked into Draco’s eyes. The same kind of warmth and unguardedness from that last night was there. Harry cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing lightly along Draco’s cheekbone. Draco’s eyes fluttered closed at his touch, and he leaned into his hand.

“Draco, my Draco,” Harry said before he leaned up and kissed the lips he had never stopped dreaming about. The second their lips touched Harry felt as if they were two puzzle pieces which had been thrown across the world and _finally_ reconnected. Fitting perfectly, as they were meant to.

Harry pulled away slightly and kissed Draco’s forehead. He suddenly felt exhausted, as if all the sleep he was unable to get since the war had finally caught up with him. Draco had a similar expression on his face.

“Stay?” Harry asked simply.

“For the rest of my days.” He replied.

Harry stood and offered his hand to Draco, who took it. Hand in hand they made their way towards Harry’s bed. Tonight they would sleep and start the next morning where their previous morning should have started. They had all the time in the world.

They were tangled in each other, more at peace than either of them had been for a long time. The last thought Harry had before he drifted off was that falling asleep next to Draco is what home felt like.


End file.
